


Blinding Light

by bloopy_moons



Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, An AU where Gar just wants a friend and Pat is the only one there to be one, An AU where the only person that could see him, Blind Character, Gar makes light, M/M, Mild Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Patrck is blind, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, WIP, couldn't see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: What is the only person who could see you was blind?+All Pat had ever seen was the empty space behind his eyes. Having never been able to see, he never pitied himself for his apparently "curse". He lived with it just like everyone else lived with sight;That was until he could see for the first time.+Gar created light; everyday he greeted the day with the bright light of the sun, and ended with the comforting glow of the moon. He felt joy seeing all the people smiling due to his work.But as the days, weeks, eventually years went on all he wished for was for one person - just one- to be able to see him.





	1. New Moon

In the beginning, the world was dark.

The earth was draped in a thick dark fog, masking anyone and everyone who could reach any sort of light only see to the tip of their longest finger. People were sick, scared; the world was tied together with the same fears and lifeless dreams for generations.

No one could see, and while they hated it- they lived with it. The people never knew anything besides the darkness that infected the world, they didn't know there was ever going to be something more.

Then one day, there was light.

Garuku Bluemoon, born from the people's hope to one day see, arrived on the day that he would know as the 'First Spark'. Gar cherished those days dearly. The light he brought to the people echoed the ideas of hope and joy, making his own powers blossom as he grew stronger and stronger.

He gave so much light to the people that everywhere Gar traveled people loved him. People were ecstatic to see his work but, it got to a point were people started seeing as if he was a god. He always rejected those ideas quickly.

As humans grew and changed, Gar grew as well. When people found fire he made it glow with excitement and wonder, when the first light bulb came to be he made sure it sizzled with as much energy lighting had. He was there through all of it. And he was happy that he would be able to watch the world grow better and brighter.

Then it began, slowly, but to Gar it felt like it was almost instant.

He watch as less and less people around him stopped believing in him. Every day, while the world seemed to shine normally, Gar's world darkened. The people stopped relying on his powers to light their nights, instead using their man made light. The joy and excitement Gar had once felt in his chest faded, loneliness was planted in his chest, no one could see him.

He was alone.

He was alone and tired and every part of him hated himself;

This is your fault.  
If you didn't give your self away this wouldn't have happened.  
No one cared.  
No one will care.  
Your better off alone, it's what you get.  
You don't deserve it, and you didn't before.

Gar felt depleted, he didn't have as much energy after that. He couldn't seem to do much, and sometimes he just thought it would be easier to just turn off all the lights and let the darkness before the First Spark return.

But he could never bring himself to do it. Seeing all the people around him so happy in the light that Gar made, just the thought of all of it made him feel selfish. Would he really take back all the light just to feel powerful again?

He shook the thought from his head, blinking back to the present time where he was watched children run around the park. Some sat eating ice cream on benches while some stayed near their parents picnic tables eating sandwiches and drinking juice. A soft smile rose to Gar's face and he began walking down the stone path, a few children running through him as they screamed in joy.

He watched them join their friends, the newly formed group erupting into giggles before running off into the summer sun. Looking away from them he took continued walking, not aware of the man who he was about to run into.


	2. Waxing Crescent Moon

"Hey MK, do you know where my long cane is?!" Patrck sighed as he felt around his bed room for it. Marie, Pat's seeing aid, entered a few moments later looking around the room.

"It's right here," MK picked it up off the floor, it had rolled under Pat's bed where his shoes sat in a row. She placed it in Pat's hand carefully, he smiled at what he thought was her general direction before he headed out of this room. MK followed behind slowly, making sure he didn't trip.

"It's supposed to be nice outside today, I might go on a walk." Patrck stated, he placed his cane down before sitting in a chair at the table where MK sat a good smelling plate of food in front of him.

"Your eggs are at your nine o'clock of the plate, sausage at your twelve, you have some hash browns at three," Patrck listened as he moved his fork to each location of the food, nodding in understatement. The sound of a glass being set down caused him to turn.

"And your coffee is to your right, I'm going to go straighten out your room. Yell if you need anything," MK kissed the top of his head before leaving the room. Patrck nodded his head, beginning to eat his breakfast.

He finished, walking to the sink with dishes in hand and setting them down.

"I'm back, here I found your hat," MK said as she entered the room. She placed the hat in Patrck's hand so he could put it on before going to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"If your still going to go for a walk I recommend you going now, it might get too busy if you wait," Patrck retrieved his stick that was leaning on the table. He pulled his Gengar hat over his head and began making his way to the door.

"Remember to call if anything happens! I'm going to the store but I'll have my phone on me,"

"I will! Thank you, MK" Patrck replied as he left the small house. The cool wind dusted over his face, he smiled at the feeling. He decided to head to the park, his walk being quite and peaceful. As he approached the play ground he could hear children screaming and laughing, he smiled as he continued on his way down the path.

He heard two kids run past him, both laughing like the others. He thought nothing of it until he collided with, what he thought, one of them. Both falling to the ground with an unf.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I-" Patrck stopped talking as he squinted his eyes from the sudden change of light. He gasped, for the first time he could see and wow was he surprised.

Lights and colors he had never been exposed to stuck to his eyes, everything looked so much beautiful than he could have imagined. As his eyes adjusted to the change he finally got to see who he had run into.

A slightly shorter man with brown curly hair sad adjacent to him, he looked shocked.

"Y- you can see me?" he stuttered out,

"I can see you! I can see!" the two of them looked hysterical, both for different reasons, but the looks of pure excitement and joy that covered their faces made them giggled to their selfs.

"I have to go tell MK, oh god how did this happen?" Patrck stood up and dusted his pants off. He began to walk away, not hearing Gar telling him to stop.

Then, in a matter of seconds, Patrck watched as the people around him faded into nothing. He couldn't see once again, he was crushed. Gar, still sitting on the ground noticed and made his way to Pat slowly. Gar handed him the cane, the faint touch of their fingers bringing sight back to Patrck.

"I-i don't understand..." Patrck mumbled out, he walked to a bench a few feet away and sat down, Gar joined him.

"I can see, but... but why does it..?" Patrck gripped onto his cane running his fingers over the grooves and dents in it from bumping into things over the years. Gar stayed quite, his own mind racing as he tried to figure it out himself. He can see. He can see me, but he can't after...

"I... I gave you sight?" Gar asked surprised, he didn't know he could do that. Let alone had enough power to do that. Patrck looked at him confused.

"I know that sounds crazy, actually all of this sounds crazy, but I...I make light" Gar bit his lip as he tried to think of how to explain it. Patrck just stared at him as if he was crazy, Gar sighed to himself as he held his hands out in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated, a small ball of blue light forming.

Patrck starred at it in awe, Gar slowly opened his eyes watching the energy flicker before breaking apart. Gar furrowed his brow before looking back up to Patrck.

"That was so cool, wait so you're the reason I can see?! That- that's crazy!" Gar's face flushed at the compliment, he hadn't had this kind of connection with someone for such a long time. The emotions that swirled in and around him made his chest bubble with joy.

"Yeah it's pretty cool I guess," Gar looked down at his lap shyly before an sad smile formed into his face.

"But, it does have its down sides I guess..." Patrck frowned at that, something Gar decided wasn't a good look for him.

"What do you mean by that? I would figure you would get so much from it, you must be popular- famous even!" Gar laughed stiffly,

"I guess I would if people could see me," Patrck's wondrous look left his face as he slowly understood what Gar was trying to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's whatever, I live with it" Gar shrugged standing. He stretched, the bright warmth of the sun touching his face and arms. Patrck stood too, he grabbed a hold of his cane that had fallen to the ground.

"Well," Gar began turning to face Pat,

"Why don't I give you your own personal tour of the city? It only seems proper considering it's your first time being able to see" Pat grinned at him, excitement rushing through him as they began their walk.


	3. First Quarter Moon

Gar laughed, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried not to topple over himself. Patrck, who walked next to him, was also laughing. They had spent the whole day exploring the city, Patrck finally being able to put pictures with some of the places he had been to.

Though he loved the colors he was finally able to see, his favorite thing all day had to be Gar's laugh. Joy radiated from it, almost as if it was the first time in years he had laughed. The thought made Pat's chest ache sympathetically.

Pat looked up, a bright smile plastered on his face as if he only ever smiled. The light from the setting sun painted over his features, though Pat couldn't see it Gar made sure to slow down the sunset. Particles of light swirled around the two waiting for their turn to highlight the sky, it took a lot of energy to hold them back. A lot of energy Gar didn't have, but he decided that Pat deserved a few extra minutes of sun light.

They walked along the quite street, houses lit up with warm light. Their laughter faded, relaxing into the night air. Finally they arrived to Pat's house, sad smiles reflecting on their faces.

"We should do this again," Gar finally said after they had been standing there silently for awhile, Patrck's face lit up as he quickly agreed. Gar hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure what to do but he felt like he was supposed to do something, but instead turned to leave with a goodbye.

Patrck only had a few seconds after watching Gar fly off before his sight left him. He sighed, a smile still resting on his face and walked to the front door and entered his house.

"MK, I'm back!" he said, his voice radiating through the house to be heard. He heard her mumble something faint from the other room before she quickly made her way to the room he was in.

"Pat, thank God!" she said relieved before hugging him tightly.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" she sighed, before stepping back and looking him over for any injuries.

"I was terrified that something happened to you, if you hadn't come home a moment sooner I was going to call the police," she shook her head, not that Patrck could see, and pulled him back into a hug.

"MK, I'm fine. I guess I just lost track of time," he shrugged his shoulders earning an annoyed grunt from her. She began exiting the room, he followed slowly, til he was in the kitchen and she was rummaging though the refrigerator.

"How does a grilled cheese sound before bed?" MK asked as she began to cook, Patrck smiled sitting down. He heard a soft meow to his left, his smile growing larger as Ophelia climbed up on his lap.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" he scratched the backing her ears as he waited for food.

"Well, whatever you did during your walk you must have enjoyed it," MK said as she set the plate of food down for Pat. All Pat could do was smile before taking a bite.

*

Gar sighed as he sat looking over the night sky. His feet dangled off the ledge of the old work shed he sat upon, wind rushing around him full of excitement. In the field a little to his left, he could spot fireflies, their lights flickering on and off in the distance.

Gar leaned back, his back now resting on the roof so he could look up at the sky. He waved his hand, star light growing brighter before reverting back to normal. He sighed, annoyed at himself, then tried again. C'mon, at least stay for a few seconds...

His third attempt left him feeling exhausted, he couldn't do it. He glared up at the stars, it wasn't their fault but he needed something to be mad at. Though his mind only had a second to play the blame game before he quickly began to reflect about the day.

Patrck.

A softness appeared on Gar's face. His thoughts going all the way back to the prior morning. Patrck looked so excited as if it was the best day of his life. His smile was beautiful, and he was happy, and-

He was happy, I was able to make him happy. Gar frowned, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.  
He was happy because he could see, not because of me-

Gar shook his head sitting up again. He didn't want to think about that right now. It was a good day, let it be a good day. He sighed, annoyed with himself and raked his fingers through his hair, eyes closing and he laid back again.

He laid there for awhile before realizing he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. He sighed, getting up and making his way to the field of fireflies. None of them paid him any mind besides a few that opted to fly around his head. He smiled fondly at them.


	4. Waxing Gibbous Moon

Morning soon arrived with people beginning their day. Gar moved swiftly, collecting light that was no longer needed from night and reusing it for the morning. Pale moon light changing to bright gold sunlight with just the touch of Gar's fingers. The speckles decorating the sky until joining together. Gar finished, stretching in mid-air before gliding above the city.

He wanted to go find Patrck, talk to him again, maybe even show him more around town. Seeing Patrck's smile and pure joy yesterday was...nice. Just being _seen_ was nice. Gar couldn't recall the last time he had laughed as hard, nor been as happy. He just hoped that Patrck would remember him, let alone be able to see him next time they met.

Gar shoved the thoughts into the back of his head before making his way (downtown) to Patrck's house. Upon arriving he spotted a young woman with brown hair locking the door of the small house, she turned and squinted her eyes at the sun before going over to her car and began backing up. She pulled away from the house, her car disappearing in the distance after a few seconds. Gar let himself fall to the ground, bare feet touching soft green grass as he looked for a way into the house.

Walking around the side, bright flowers where planted neatly in front of a window. Looking in, Gar immediately spotted Patrck entering what Gar assumed to be his bedroom. Using what small amount of magic he had, Gar was able to open the window and climb into the room. He brushed invisible dust off himself and turned to watch Patrck sit on his bed holding a small cat in his lap. Gar sat down next to him, taking a moment to prepare himself for the worst before touching Patrck gently on the arm.

Patrck noticeably jumped at the touch, confusion wrapping around him as he was suddenly able to see again. He looked around briefly before his eyes landed on Gar who was biting his lip anxiously seeing Pat's reaction. Patrck smiled at him, his face lighting up with excitement seeing Gar again. Gar let out a breath he had been holding with a relieved laugh, Patrck joining him as he leaned into the touch.

"God, I'm never going to get used to that," Pat whispered faintly, Gar's smile becoming brighter in response.

+++

They sat and talked for hours, Pat's cat joining them. Hesitantly Gar let his hand touch the soft fur and smiled when she pressed into the touch. Overall the giddiness inside him made him want to fly around the earth a few times. He felt as if he was able to make the stars glow ten times he normally could.

Patrick stood slowly, watching his feet as if it was his first time walking. He let out a deep breath and began heading out of the room.

"I'll be right back, I want to check something real quick," he said softly, Gar stayed on the bed, Ophilia's weight keeping him still.

Pat continued to move down the hall, his fingers running over the cream walls. They we're all covered in photographs of many people. He couldn't say he knew them, definitely didn't recognize them, but smiled nonetheless at all the happy faces. He walked a little father to where he knew the bathroom was. He opened the door, golden light creating the only light within the whole room.

He looked around, jumping a little as he looking into the mirror. It was... Different. He hadn't expected to see himself. His hair was messy, brown wisps sticking up out of his head. His lips were twisted into a smile, his teeth showing between them. He looked around the room a little more, nothing really catching his attention before he left the room.

Patrick blinked a few times, the colors slowly slipping back out of his vision with the rest of his sight. He couldn't be away from Gar for forever, clearly it was distance or time based. He stopped, holding his hand out to touch the walls around him as he felt his way back to his room. He was almost there, or at least thought he was, when he watched the light and colors flood back into his vision. He laughed, feeling Gar's hand holding his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you couldn't see," Gar began, his touch lingering on Pat's arm for a few more seconds before letting it fall to his side.

"Ha, yeah I was trying to get back to the room," Patrick looked around the hall noticing that he had been heading towards the kitchen.

"Well you were heading to a room so I guess that counts," Gar replied as they made their way back down the hall to Patrick's room. Upon entering they heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. Pat let out a sigh, his eyes drifting across Gar's face sadly.

"You have to go now don't you?" Patrick asked, Gar nodded his head turning to leave before pausing. He reached around Pat, pulling him into a tight hug. Pat silently hugged back, a smile tugging on his lips as he hugged Gar back tighter.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gar asked, as MK entered the house. Ophelia scurries out of the room.

"Yeah, I'll see you!" Patrick said before Gar let go and hurriedly left. Patrick picked up his cane solemnly as the color left his eyes once again, the sound of MK's footsteps echoing as she came toward his room.

+++

Gar smiled to himself as he looked up at the night sky. He found himself at the same place he had been the night before, the field of fireflies contrasting nicely against darkness around him. His smile faded as he heard the sound of an engine coming closer in the distance.

Soon enough a car had parked it's self right next to where Gar stood, not like whoever was driving could see Gar. A couple stepped out, a man in his late twenties carrying a basket to the front of the car as he waited for the woman he was with to join him with a lantern. She turned on the lantern as they sat on the hood of the vehicle.

"Wow, you were right Wade, they do shine brighter out here," the woman said as she looked up at the stars. Gar's face lit up upon hearing the words.

"I thought you would like it," he replied as he pulled out some drinks and sandwiches from the basket for them to eat. They sat there and ate for a while longer, staring up at the lights above before packing their stuff up and leaving. Gar snapped his fingers as the idea clicked into his mind.

 


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited oops  
> also this takes a few days after then last chapter

"Where are we going?" Patrick asked as he followed Gar down a dirt path. When Gar had said he wanted to show him something, he didn't expect to be led into the woods. He couldn't complain though, just from what he had seen since they began the walk was breath taking. It was the way the sun filtered through the trees gave the area a fantasy like feel. The colorful wildflowers that bordered the dirt path seemed to glow when the sunlight hit them. It was magical.

"You'll see in a second, we're almost there," Gar replied, he looked over at Patrick who was looking at birds fly over head. Gar smiled, a look of adoration resting on his face before Patrick turned to look back at him. Gar, realizing he had been staring, turned to look away.

"Oh, here we are," Gar exclaimed as he grabbed Patrick's arm and pulled him into a clearing. He heard Patrick let out a gasp as he looked across the field, the wildflowers stretching across it til the other side of the clearing. The soft cool breeze that swept around them contrasted against the warmth of the sun.

To the left of the field was a tree providing shade to the area around it. Under the tree was a basket with a blanket folded nicely on top. Gar led Patrick to it, reluctantly letting go of his arm to spread the blanket over the ground. The two sat, Gar nervously looking to Patrick as he waited for any kind of reaction. Patrick looked over the field once more before turning to look at Gar smiling.

"Well, this is nice," he said. Gar let out a sigh before smiling back at Patrick before he opened the basket and pulled out some juice boxes and chips.

"I, uh, I wasn't able to get a lot of... A lot of food, because you know the whole no one can see me thing, but I was able to get this..." Gar said, he adverted his eyes down away from Patrick as he bit his lip. He heard Patrick chuckle beside him and he looked up.

"Is this a date? Did you go through all of this to take _me_ on a date?" Patrick held his hand dramatically to his chest as he spoke. Gar's eyes widened as his face turned red.

"No, no of course not! I just thought you would enjoy a nice little..." Gar bit his lip as he tried to remember the word, "a nice little picnic! It's not a 'date', I saw a guy bring his friend here a few days ago and they did the same thing!" Gar finished, crossing his arms over his chest. Patrick looked at Gar smiling, his own face red.

"And let me guess; was his 'friend' a girl?"

"Yes, but I don't see why that has anything to do with it!" Gar replied, he angrily poked his straw into his juice box.

"That has _everything_ to do with it! It was a date Gar! Why would he bring her if it wasn't a date? Hmmm?" Patrick leaned in closer to Gar as he awaited for the answer. Gar shifted a little with the loss of personal space, his face turning even redder.

"Maybe because he wanted to be nice and see her happy? He said that he thought she would enjoy it! What, can a guy not take another guy out with out not wanting to kiss him?!" Gar shouted as he fell backwards. Patrick laughed some more as he moved away.

"So you want to kiss me now? Is that it?" Patrick asked, smiling as Gar's foot kicked his side.

"Just shut up and drink your juice box," Gar murmured not getting up. Patrick grabbed his own box of juice, poking a hole with the straw before taking a sip.

"Thank you for the date," Patrick said cheekily, earning another kick to the arm. He laughed again looking down at Gar with smile, Gar noticed smiling back shyly before covering his face with his arm.

It was a nice date.

 


	6. Waning Gibbous Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip, this time by a month

Gar smiled as he watched Patrick head back to his house after another 'date', as Patrick liked to call them. The word made him feel weird, his stomach tightening every time Pat referred to their outings by it. A date was supposed to be some kind of romantic engagement. Like when a married couple goes out to dinner, or when a guy takes his girlfriend to the movies.

What he was doing wasn't a _date._ Gar was simply trying to get Patrick to see what he hadn't been able to see before. Like today, Gar had taken Patrick to a lake in the park. Small fish lived there, along with some frogs and dragonflies. It was nice and Patrick obviously enjoyed it, even said so himself before calling it a 'date' again.

Gar turned away and began walking somewhere to sleep that night, feeling too tired to fly. He eventually settled on going back to the field he had taken Pat previously. He smiled at the memory, his heart fluttering in his chest. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, sleepiness overcoming him.

Before he could fall asleep though, he heard a car engine echoing through the woods again. He sat up rubbing his eyes as the lights from the vehicle came into view before the car stopped and the pair exited.

"That's weird...," One mumbled as they looked up into the sky. Gar, confused, stepped out from under the tree and looked up too. The moon shined as bright as it normally did, but there weren't any stars with it. Gar cocked his head to side as he tried to come up with a reason why the stars weren't visible. It was a clear night, no clouds showing as well as no light pollution since the city was quite far from the field.

"I don't know, maybe someone forgot to turn the lights on?" The man said, he chuckled softly before sitting back down in the car. Gar narrowed his eyes, _forgot to turn on the lights_ , he knew it was supposed to be a joke but nonetheless it made his stomach feel queasy.

The pair left soon after, the car lights fading as they drove back into the woods leaving Gar alone and confused. He looked over to the center of the field, where the fireflies usually hovered, yet no light sparkled. Gar half heartily hoped that they just weren't there tonight.

He walked back over to the tree, struggling a little before climbing up onto a branch. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the stars would return the next night with a sigh.

He felt drained as he finally fell asleep.

_/_/_/

When morning came it was much the same. However, the sun seemed dimmer than before, Gar hoped it was just his imagination though. He didn't want to think about the meaning of it, if something was wrong it wouldn't be good. He hopped down from the tree he had rested in, the landing unbalanced and his limbs unorganized. He felt exhausted.

He walked along the path, heading back towards the city slowly. He told himself he didn't _feel_ like flying, that's why he wasn't, he didn't _feel_ like it. Just like he didn't _feel_ like collecting the night lights- though upon arriving to the city he noted how most of them were already gone, he felt uneasiness settle in his stomach but ignored it as he made his way to Patrick's house. He would hopefully ease his nerves.

Upon arriving to Pat's house, Gar snuck in through an open window. He walked through the house slowly, checking every room til he found Patrick who sat on the couch petting Ophelia. Gar smiled, finding the scene adorable as he moved to sit next to Pat.

Gar let out a deep breath as he moved his hand to touch Pat's shoulder but jumped when he felt an electric shock surge through him. Panic washed over him suddenly, the pain passing through him as his mind blanked. He shook his head, taking another deep breath and reaching to touch Pat's again.

He jumped again feeling the electric shock pass through him but didn't pull away. His hand rested on Patrick's shoulder, yet he didn't get any reaction from Pat who continued to Pat Ophelia silently.

"Pat? Hey, can you-" Gar began, leaning closer to him before falling forward.

His hand had phased through Patrick's shoulder.

"Wha- no. No, no, no," Gar repelled,  moving to the other side of the couch. He looked down at his hands, not knowing what to do, he was shaking badly. He felt his heart in his throat, the thumping echoing in his ears as he slowly moved back to Patrick and tried to touch him again.

The lights in the room dimmed, though Gar didn't notice as his hand went through Patrick once again.

"Pat? Patrick? C'mon please see me," Gar's voice cracked as Gar began to practically punch Patrick I hopes it would work. Gar moved so he was in front of Pat.

"Please, I can't lose you. You're the only one I have. Please," Gar shook, his heart breaking as each second passed the Patrick didn't respond. He collapsed on the floor, holding his face in his hands. He saw Pat's head flick up, a tiny sprout of hope yanking at Gars heart before he heard the front door close and watched Ophelia sprint out of the room.

"Hey, you're home earlier than I thought you would," Pat stated, he grabbed his guiding stick and stood. Gar stood too and moved out of the way.

"They decided to close because of the weather, it's super dark outside even with the sun out. People are claiming it's the end of the world," MK replied with a chuckle. Gar glanced out the window to find that it had indeed gotten considerably darker.

"Anyway, what did you do while I was gone? I'm surprised you didn't go for a walk again, you've been doing that a lot lately," MK stated, she began walking out of the room and Patrick followed.

"Yeah, I was hoping to go out but decided against it.." Pat looked visually disappointed. Gar looked down at the floor as he followed them.

"Why not?" The question stuck in the air. Patrick shrugged with a sigh.

"Didn't see a reason to today I guess," Patrick's lips tweaked into a tight grin as he moved to his bedroom. MK laughed before heading to the kitchen, leaving Gar alone.

It seemed like he would always be alone.

 


End file.
